Serena
She along with Reuben, Mark, Ben and Robin lived with Lona Surville who is their foster parent. Early Life Serena was born to Serena Van Nooselvelt and Roy Van Nooselvelt. However her birth came across tragic consequences as a result of her birth, her mother died soon afterwards. Roy named his daughter after his wife in her memory. The basketball player soon decided to give up his only daughter for adoption as he feel he could not look after her dealing with the emotional distress of losing his wife. Being in the orphanage for a while she ended up being adopted by Lona Surville, who is becoming a foster mother to a number of children . As a result Serena moves to Grasmere Valley to live with Lona. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Serena, Lona and her foster siblings are found swimming together in Volume 1 as Choco competes against Isaiah in the swimming race and beating him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 4 Lona expects for her foster children who are since at university to come home for Christmas, she is instead receives an awful shock when Widow Margret gives her a note saying that they Serena, Reuben, Mark, Ben and Robin kidnapped and would never be released unless the entire town gave up their presents to the kidnapper. A town hall meeting is scheduled when it is decided that the town will give their presents and leave them at the church as was instructed just in the dead of night of Christmas Eve. At the same time as doing this they will get the kidnapper and free the children. The children are freed by Del and it turns out that none other than Robert Laundry is the kidnapper who is in fact Del's brother! However while the children all rush back to Lona the lorry which had the presents of the entire town rolls down the hill and destroyed Maccabee Tagger's house! Robert is spared jail in exchange for community service. Volume 18 She is among those seen throwing basketballs at Josie Buxum during her wedding after her very rude treatment of everyone in the town. The basketballs are coloured in red paint and soon Josie is being chased around by a bull. Volume 31 Serena and Dan Burghley are both at the Mega School Reunion. It seems that the pair who seem to have feelings for each other are wondering whether to reveal the prospect of them being an item to Lona who is also at the Mega School Reunion. This is the first time Lona met Dan Burghley who had been feelings for Serena had not revealed the information particularly to Lona due to their vast age difference between Serena and Dan. However Dan ended up getting a mysterious text which turned out to be none other than Serena's father Serena's birth father Roy Van Nooselvelt who met Dan outside next to the bins. Roy says how he had seen Dan from afar and approved of him becoming Serena's husband. Dan ended up proposing to Serena who accepts and reveals this information to everyone at the school reunion. Volume 34 Serena and Dan get married and become husband and wife.